borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Roland - hear me whine
So I finally finished Eridian Promontory in PT 2 as Roland and figured I was as good as finished since the Destroyer is obviously not much of an obstacle for anybody with ammo regen. The game crashed just as I hit the portal into the Vault :( ... When I restarted I was at the beginning of Eridian Promontory and I just don't think I can stomach another run through there with this guy. The other characters are so much easier... I finished my first 2 playthroughs with Mordecai, and with the Trespass ability I was shooting the guardians down like clay pigeons... I _literally_ didn't realize they were supposed to be any challenge. I thought they were just there for color! Then I did 2 more PTs with Lilith and suddenly realized the guardians had mega shields but with the phasewalk 'get out of jail free' card the whole thing was still pretty much cake; the biggest problem is getting in position for the (guaranteed!) critical melee hit when PW ends. With a Tempest mod her static savior could burn down even an arch guardian in 2 or 3 clips while taking minimal damage. So I try out Roland ... PT 1 was a little painful but I thought it was because my luck on drops was truly garbage. I muscled through the Zombie DLC just for more drop opportunities, started PT 2, and honestly kind of struggled the whole way through even after I finally got some good stuff like a Hellfire (I had to switch from combat rifles (29 proficiency) to SMGs (24) because there were _no_ good combat rifles dropping, ever). At the end of PT 2 my best static weapons were still taking 2-3 minutes to kill a single arch guardian, and I had to spend several minutes sniping the flying guys down just to get up to each one (although for those guys I was practicing proficiency with a pretty good Eridian sniper gun). For background I play on PC so essentially there's no multiplayer. I had all the 'on-kill' abilities for healing and shield regen but very few turret abilities. I experimented with the turret skills through my PTs but honestly the thing seems kind of useless, especially considering its excessive cooldown. I just never saw any 'OMG wow' skills in any of this guy's trees. I usually had a Heavy Gunner mod in but experimented with several and they just didn't seem to make as much difference to him as the other classes' mods. So is Roland severely underpowered? I'm curious what people think of him; is he just for co-op, is it my playstyle, or do I just suck? 05:21, January 27, 2010 (UTC) In my opinion Roland was meant to be used as "The Leader" of a full party with Brick, Lilith and Mordecai. As shown in his skill tree he is the one sent to give out health packs, munition and to give support to whom ever needs it. I believe he is underpowered unlike the other characters like Mordecai whom is fragile in health and defense but exceeds in damage, range and accuracy or Brick whom exceeds in damage, health and defense but lacks in range or accuracy. I think Roland is best in co-op or even having three Rolands in your party makes you almost invincible --User:720M37H3U5 rolands turret works much like bloodwing, or melee attacks in general. they are great at lower levels, but as part of a RP, you can choose to abandon those abilities for other ones (i.e. on kill skills as opposed to turret ups) which will take your character in a different direction, so it isnt worthless, you basically just decided it wouldnt be something you would use very often. as a matter of fact, i have a lv 45 roland with a 132x11 / 2 round clip shotgun and i also have 5/5 in barrage and sentry, and i kid you not, 9 out of 10 deployments, that thing makes more kills than i do. Manytimes 23:48, February 20, 2010 (UTC) : In b4 a Mordecai player makes an accuracy joke...oh wait, no. In during. Yeti Yeti 01:05, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I feel that roland is a little weaker in single player than the other characters. it seems to me his real strength is in shotguns. in multiplayer he is one of the best though. especially with all of his healing abilites that also heal teammates. ~Stealthmode8 Even though there are three trees he's the only one with a medic tree (off the top of my head, could be wrong). I've personally never had much luck with healers in many games (not a team player? :p), but once I got my shotgun prof up with Roly, well... at least he was killing stuff.Phoenixlol 23:13, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I too think Roland is a bit weaker than the other classes. He excels in a support role, but its tough to keep up on kills in the Underdome with any other class. Lilith and Mordecai can both heal themselves much easier than Roland. Something that really bothers me is that when Roland is downed, his turrent disappears, preventing it from helping you get a Second Wind. Mordecai's Bloodwing however, will continue on and get a kill providing you with an effortless Second Wind.Spleck 00:13, February 24, 2010 (UTC) : That was my main problem with Roland as well. I've played 10 full playthroughs (all 8 on my offline account before I got gold, then both Mord PTs when I realized i screwed up and put gold on the wrong account) and in order of ease during playthrough, it went Siren, Hunter, Berserker, Soldier. In order of fun, it went Berserker, Hunter, Siren, Soldier. In order of death toll (not the enemies, but me) it went Soldier, Hunter, Berserker, Siren. Just sayin'. Yeti Yeti 01:08, February 24, 2010 (UTC) The majority of you, it reads to me, aren't playing him right. Roland is perfectly capable of holding his own in solo play, you just have to keep one thing in mind - Roland is all about the guns, not the skills. He can't do anything flashy, he can't stun or melee his way out of a situation. But he CAN shoot the ever-loving crap out of it. So he can't daze his enemies, who cares? Why daze when you should be busy trying to KILL the other guy before they dash into cover! So he can't smack a guy to death very well, big whoop. That's why the god of guns invented the Shotgun, for pity's sake! Keep a freaking shotgun in your active inventory. It's not that hard. You need to start thinking strategically about these sorts of things when you're playing Roland in solo. Because nearly every non-turret skill in his tree is about making almost all your guns just generally more awesome. If your active gun rack is nothing but Combat Rifles, you're doing something wrong. My Roland had an assault rifle (the only Combat Rifle available) and a shotty early on. I had a Sniper Rifle on hand, but not readily equipped because because 8/10 times, my enemies weren't all that far away. Moved on up to an assault rifle/good machine gun, shotty, and Sniper. Finally an assault rifle, Shotty, Sniper, and a SMG/Rocket Launcher/Hellfire. With such a varied, role-specific active rack of weapons, how did I do on the Eridian Promontory? It was an walk in the park. How'd the Destroyer fair? Beat the ugly trans-dimensional bastard in just under two minutes. And if people need a good solo build ready-made for them, feel free to click this ridiculously long link to my detailed character build. TL;DR retards need not click, because there ARE paragraphs. TrollofReason 03:43, February 24, 2010 (UTC) yea i guess now that i think about it, all of the characters are really well balanced. Gearbox did a great job with this. you just have to play differently with each player. for instance, with mordecai its not a great idea to jump into a crowd of enemies like you can with the other characters. if you put your points into stat/quick charge/impact/scattershot and have a commando mod you should be destroying your enemies in no time. ~Stealthmode8